Baby I love you
by bewitch u
Summary: Juste une soirée ordinaire pour Juvia.


La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était en Écosse, où elle l'avait vu en train de s'empiffrer au buffet qui avait été mis pour accueillir tous les invités. Au début elle s'était demandé qu'est-ce que c'était que ce phénomène. Puis quelques minutes plus tard elle avait fini par faire pareil, plus discrètement bien sûr, et il était venu la saluer. Elle s'en souvient très bien et pourtant sur le coup, ça ne lui avait rien fait. Aujourd'hui elle réalisait que c'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle s'était engagée dans une histoire sans fin.

Ils regardaient les étoiles, allongés sur le capot de leur voiture de location, le moteur était encore chaud et même s'ils étaient éloignés de la ville, ils voyaient les lumières des casinos. Ils avaient peut-être un peu trop bu et après avoir danser et hurler à plein poumon, ils reprenaient leur souffle savourant cet instant à deux. Est-ce qu'il pensait en arriver là ? Certainement pas. Déjà ils s'étaient quand même rencontré au mariage de Levy et Gadjeel ! Bon dieu, elle était sa meilleure amie et c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait toute la bande. Officiellement il était en couple à ce moment, officieusement ça ne se passait pas bien du tout, il n'arrivait plus à trouver ce qu'il aimait autant à l'époque chez sa copine, elle avait perdu le peu de folie dont elle était capable et déjà à l'époque, il s'ennuyait un peu parfois. Mais vous savez, les amis qui vous poussent, vous disent que clairement t'étais fait pour cette fille juste parce qu'elle rougissait en ta présence... clairement ça avait juste gâché leur belle amitié. Mais avec cette fille, c'était différent. Parce que même si elle le niait en bloque, qu'elle revendiquait presque le fait d'être ennuyante, quand il était seule avec elle, il contemplait toutes ses bizarreries avec attention. Franchement, c'était une sorte de coup de foudre. Le feeling était passé entre-eux comme... il ne pouvait même pas le décrire. En fait on dirait plutôt : « Ouais le feeling est passé entre-eux comme entre Natsu et Juvia » pour décrire le phénomène, tu vois ? C'était eux l'exemple à suivre.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se voir, de se toucher tout le temps, ni de se parler... le simple fait de savoir qu'elle était là était suffisant. Enfin, entre-eux c'était évident. Elle avait mis du temps pour le voir, il se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait surpris en venant la chercher à la sortie de son travail pour l'emmener manger au Macdonald, ouais ils avaient pas besoin d'être romantique non plus. Il n'aimait pas ça et elle, il lui suffisait juste de savoir qu'on tenait à elle, c'était la seule preuve qui avait de l'importance. « _Il n'y a rien de plus fort que les mots_ ». Putain ce qu'il l'aimait.

Elle aussi elle l'aimait, c'était tellement facile avec lui, pas de prise de tête (sauf quand il tournait à droite au lieu d'aller à gaucher juste pour l'embêter et qu'elle, elle répondait à ses piques parce qu'il était possible qu'elle soit un petit peu, mais vraiment un peu susceptible mais après il lui faisait un bisou sur le front et elle rigolait et lui aussi il rigolait). Enfin, il lui avait vraiment ouvert les yeux sur sa vie, ce qu'elle voulait et devait en faire, ses envies et ses passions. Il lui avait tellement apporté qu'elle ne savait jamais comment lui rendre la pareille, du coup elle faisait en sorte de toujours bien le nourrir, parce qu'il n'était pas compliqué et n'attendait jamais rien en retour. Mais elle voulait quand même faire quelque chose, donc elle saisissait toutes les occasions possibles pour lui faire plaisir. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée à un stage de karaté de deux semaines, enfin bref, vraiment il en valait la peine.

Ce soir, c'était un soir comme les autres pour eux, trois fois par an ils partaient juste à deux pour faire un voyage, n'importe où dans le monde tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Cette fois ils avaient décidé d'aller à Las Vegas car c'était vraiment une destination à faire et Natsu voulait tenter sa chance au casino. Bien sûr ça n'avait pas été concluant. Ils partaient demain dans l'après-midi, ils allaient retrouver toute la bande chez Levy et Gadjeel pour fêter leur 5 ans de mariage. Juvia disait que c'était vraiment quelque chose à fêter, 5 ans que Gadjeel vivait la bague au doigt sans avoir essayé de s'enfuir, ouais c'était exceptionnel. Surprenant. Incroyable. Amazinnnnnng disait Natsu avec un faux accent français pour se moquer de Juvia qui avait vécu au pays du croissant. Il était content de revoir tout le monde, même s'il y aurait sûrement son ex avec qui les choses c'était plutôt mal terminé. Avec qui ça s'était même très mal terminé. Peut-être qu'elle ne viendrait même pas, elle était tellement compliquée. Natsu s'était demandée si toutes les femmes étaient comme ça où si c'était juste elle, elle n'était pas méchante mais juste tellement « fille ». Il savait pas trop comment la décrire.

Le fait que les choses aient été aussi compliquées avait vraiment amplifié tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Juvia et encore aujourd'hui, il vibrait avec la même intensité que la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Et dans une vibration soudaine, c'était vraiment comme ça qu'il fonctionnait, repensant à toutes ces années passées avec sa bleue favorite, il se leva et lui tira les jambes pour qu'elle se retrouve au bord du capot. Sa robe avait remonté pour le plaisir de ses yeux mais il laissait de côté sa soudaine envie de la prendre tout de suite et posait mains sur ses deux cuisses. Surprise elle se redressa pour se retrouver avec un Natsu tout sourire. Il allait sûrement lui proposer d'aller faire l'amour dans cette petite cabane qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant, ils avaient le don pour toujours vouloir le faire dans des endroits insolites. Enfin, c'était drôle hein, mais il devait y avoir pleins d'araignées là-dedans et il avait encore plus peur des araignées qu'elle.

« Et si on allait se marier? »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire, mais en fait elle savait que c'était pas une blague parce que même s'il disait des conneries, il le pensait vraiment. Il ne connaissait pas le mot ironie ou le sens de l'humour, il faisait des blagues certes mais elle se limitait à lui faire peur quand elle sortait de la salle de bain ou lui faire croire qu'il s'était planter un couteau dans le ventre pour Halloween (ça s'était pas drôle mais en y repensant quand même un peu). Nan, il était sérieux.

« Vraiment ?

-Bah ouais, on est à Vegas, c'est franchement le meilleur endroit pour aller se marier

-Si c'est Elvis Presley qui nous marrie je suis bien obligée de dire oui

-... alors on va se marier ? »

Ils se regardaient avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire, des yeux qui ne cessaient de scruter l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Enfin, lui il savait bien sûr qu'il resterait avec elle pour toujours, c'était elle et personne d'autre mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à la suite d'une amourette qui avait commencé i ans. Il était peut-être temps de faire évoluer les choses, de se construire une vie à deux, de s'installer. Ils étaient jeunes certes, mais en fait, il avait déjà vécu pleins de choses et il voulait s'assurer qu'il vivrait le reste avec celle qu'il aimait. Alors c'était peut-être pas fait dans les règles de l'art, c'était pas vraiment la meilleure demande ni le lieu parfait, il n'y avait qu'un poteau qui avait du mal à illuminer le bout de parking où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas de bague et ne s'était même pas agenouillé... Il venait vraiment de la demander en mariage sur un parking ?

« Ok »

Il l'embrassait et passait ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était totalement à son image, peut-être qu'elle n'imaginait pas vraiment les choses comme ça, mais en fait, c'était parfait parce que c'était totalement eux. Elle glissait contre la parois lisse de la voiture et si Natsu ne la tenait pas aussi fermement elle serait tombé sur les fesses mais il la releva avant ça en rigolant et ils se séparèrent pour remonter à l'intérieur du véhicule et regagner le centre-ville. Ouais, ils allaient vraiment le faire.

Le trajet paressait tellement long comme ils étaient tout excités, elle avait branché _leur_ playlist et ils chantaient ensemble sur les airs des Ramones. Ils chantaient mal, les deux, une horreur mais c'était juste génial. C'était vraiment, le meilleur moment de toute leur vie. Juvia attrapait le cocktail qu'ils avaient préparé avant de quitter leur hôtel, un mélange de vodka et de jus d'orange et le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la célèbre chapelle, la bouteille était finie. Ils achetèrent un bouquet de fleur et un voile avec une couronne pour elle et un nœud papillon pour lui, ils avaient aussi pu trouver des alliances (sûrement toc), pas grave, il lui promit d'en acheter des plus belles dès qu'ils seraient rentrés.

Puis le moment était arrivé, Elvis Presley était devant eux et parlait et parlait, ils n'écoutaient pas. Ils se serraient la main, se jetaient des regards et attendaient juste de pouvoir s'embrasser. Ils y avaient quelques vieux dans la salle, qui avaient dû passer la journée ici pour regarder tous les jeunes qui allaient venir se marier ici avant de se séparer dans quelques mois. Mais pour eux ça serait différent, même eux le savait. Ils étaient tellement authentiques et innocents à chercher juste le meilleur pour leur âme sœur... l'un en bermuda violet avec des palmiers roses et l'autre en robe jaune et avec une veste trop grande pour elle sur les épaules. Ouais, ça allait marcher.

Une fois que la cérémonie était terminée ils avaient demandé à passer la même chanson qu'ils écoutaient plus tôt dans la voiture et ils dansaient au milieu de la piste, ne se quittant pas du regard. Ce soir, c'était vraiment un soir banal pour eux. Ils avaient toujours eu cette habitude d'être complètement à côté de la plaque cependant cette fois pour la première fois, ils pouvaient se vanter d'avoir fait quelque chose dont ils étaient vraiment fiers.

Puis quelque part en Angleterre, Gadjeel qui s'était levé pour aider ses gosses à se préparer pour l'école recevait une photo de sa meilleure amie. Un selfie d'elle et de l'autre énergumène, la bague au doigt avec Elvis Presley. Oui, Natsu avait tenu à ce qu'il soit sur leur photo de mariage. Bien sûr Gadjeel dut appeler Levy pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu.

* * *

Salut, c'était juste une petite fic que j'ai écrit comme ça. Comme j'étais juste bloquée, je me suis dit "essaye juste d'écrire un truc et tu verras bien". Et j'aime bien, du coup je la publie et je verrais bien! Bonne journée ou bonne nuit.


End file.
